


But Nobody Came

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Undertale
Genre: Brian will kill you, Cryaotic - Freeform, F/M, Goat mom barry, Grump tale, Kev is adorable, M/M, Skeletons, cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters have been forced to live underground for ages, things seemed to have changed when the seventh human falls into the ruins; Kevin Abernathy. (Undertale grumps AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall Down The Mountain

Stumbling up the hills, a small boy ran, wind running through his hair. His breaths came out quick and rushed the faster that he breathed, picking up speed. Getting up this mountain wasn’t as easy as he’d once thought it’d be. Everyone said you didn’t return if you fell down here and he needed to see it up close. Some sort of escape from everyone will be just what he needs. Dust brushed from his steps, reaching the cavern. The raven haired boy glanced back behind him to gather his surroundings-foot catching on a vine.

The boy’s body tumbled down for what seemed to be hours before he felt himself hit the ground hard. His shoulder ached from the hit, leaving a numb tingle. Surprisingly his headphones were left around his shoulders and undamaged from the fall, unlike him. The cheap cell phone of his lie on the ground, screen cracked and ruined. No point in calling anyone now.

Around him was a general darkness, leaving him lost. He slowly sat up, hand brushing over a few golden flowers. He seemed to have landed in a bed of them. If that helped break the fall, he’d be surprised. The rest of the area stayed an overall dead dirt and patches of dying grass. A light in front of him caught his attention, raising a brow at this, he stumbled to his feet and paced towards it.

His sneakers laces clicked on the dirt, arm slipping to hold his bruised shoulder. It could be dislocated even, he couldn’t be sure of anything. After a few moments of wandering, a small growing flower came into view. It’s bright petals hurt to look at if he stared, bringing back the dizzy feeling from this experience. “H-hello?” He asked, almost expecting the weak flower to talk back.

The plant swung around, revealing a large grin and light brown bangs by it’s light eyes. “Oh!” It exclaimed in a male’s voice, flashing that cheshire grin once more. “Have you fallen down here as well?” The flower asked.

Kevin nodded, squeezing his shoulder to ignore the pain. The flower quickly noticed the wince, sly grin spreading across it’s face. “You’re hurt aren’t you?” It asked. “Man, they really should give humans proper welcomes down here! Guess I’ll have to! Name’s Ross!” The so called Ross told him. “Since I’m a nice guy, I’ll help you with your arm. It’d be rude to just make you deal with it! Plenty of others are hurt from the fall as well.” He continued.

The raven haired male visually relaxed, nodding once more for him. He was at a loss for words really. “Thanks, my name’s Kev-” He yelped, feeling roots wrap around his ankle. He tugged at his leg, glancing at the sly smirk spreading across the flower’s face.

“Humans really are dumb!” Ross hissed, root sprouting thorns that started to dig into Kevin’s skin. He whimpered, fresh crimson blood starting to drip down his ankle. “What’d ya think I’d do for you? It’s kill or be killed down here!” He shouted, starting to laugh as the vines slid up the other’s leg.

Out of the darkness a small ball of fire struck the vines, making the flower yelp and pull itself back into the dirt. “What a horrible creature.” A deeper voice spoke up from the shadows. Standing over the small boy seemed to be a tall figure, slight beard on his face. “Hello.” His voice was voice and hinted at worry for the other. “You’re hurt.” He whispered, not waiting a moment before ushering Kevin to follow.

He stumbled alongside the tall monster, ankle dripping as they walked. Luckily it was short bit before the two made it into an entrance. “These are the ruins.” The monster explained, standing beside Kevin. “Let me help you.”

Kevin didn’t object to the other’s help, although skeptical, he let him wrap his ankle and pop his arm into place. The raven haired male had felt his quickened heartbeat relax the more he was around the monster. “My name is Barry, what about you?” Barry spoke up, catching the other from his daydreams.

“K-Kevin.” He sputtered, looking up to meet eye to eye with this creature. “Thank you for the help.” Kevin snuck a peek at the other with weary eyes. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome and the more he stood here, the more going back home seemed appealing.

Not that Barry wasn’t nice, maybe it was just the bad first monster impression that he’d gotten from Ross. He exhaled and followed the other further into the caverns, looking around every moment that he could. He hadn’t even minded Barry holding his hand as they walked through puzzles. “Now, Kevin, I was thinking that I just teach you how to survive in this world.” Barry spoke up, leading the two to a beat up dummy. “Rather than fighting, I suggest taking a defensive side.” He whispered.

Kevin nodded slowly, glancing at the monster and towards the dummy. He waved at it, unsure what to do. “I almost forgot, I have business that I must attend to. Please stay here.” He turned to exit the room, stopping. “Here,” He handed the raven haired boy a new phone. “Call me if you need me before I am back.” With that, Kevin was alone once more.

“They get cell service down here?” He mumbled, looking over the phone. It only had one contact at the moment, said contact being Barry. Not like he had anyone to actually call besides this monster.

It’d been about a few minutes of him fiddling on the phone before he looked around to gather the situation. He fell down a mountain, was attacked by a flower, was saved by a goat man, and he’s now standing around in brick ruins. A long sigh escaped his lips, gathering his thoughts before he paced forward. Should he leave? Yes, it’d be defying what Barry said but he couldn’t just wait. He needed to get back home! He couldn’t wait down here! He’d be killed!

“What was I thinking in the first place?” Kevin asked aloud, pacing through the pink bricked halls. He’d made his way through a few puzzles with simple answers until he was met with a sign. The boy leaned forward to read, raising a brow. “Spider bake sale! Food made by spiders to support spiders!” The sign read, leaving him lost.

With a few coins jingling in his pocket, he walked into the other room and was met with two large webs. In one web a small sign read, “Spider donuts: 7 Gold” and the larger web read, “Spider cresounts: 18 Gold.”

He was more than curious what’d happen if he bought one, leaving him to pull out seven gold pieces and placing gem next to the smaller web. Kevin watched in awe as a small spider crawled out pushing a small purple donut. “Th-anks.” He whispered, picking up the dessert and walking out of the room.

The donut tasted awful but was better than nothing. He scarfed the sugary treat down within a few minutes as he walked further ahead. Soon the raven haired male was met with a large pile of auburn leaves. Laying in the leaves was a male in all white, mask with two large eyes covering his face. The boy was mumbling “Z” over and over, clearly not sleeping. “Are they gone yet?” The masked male asked.

“Are, are you talking to me?” Kevin asked, pointing to his chest. The ghost didn’t respond to him, mumbling more Z’s. After a few more moments he attempted to walk past, making the ghost get up.

“Oh……… Hi.” He mumbled, blocking Kevin from walking past to the next room. “I didn’t think anyone uh… Comes around here.” He looked down to his feet, leaving Kevin at a loss.

“I-I just fell down here. I’m Kevin, what’s your name?” He asked in hopes to get the spirit to move.

The ghost didn’t move, taking a few moments before muttering a name for him. “Cry.” He mumbled. Cry sighed and messed with his fingers, lips curled into a frown under his mask.

Kevin paused, thinking of some response. How was he going to get this guy to move? His eyes widened once he remembered what Barry said. The defensive side is sometimes better! Besides, he didn’t want to hurt this guy. The raven haired male flashed a smile, nodding. “That’s a cool name, what do you do around here?” He asked.

Cry looked up, raising a brow behind the mask. “I was just laying here and thinking about how worthless I am…. Sometimes I sit here with Barry too.” He replied, relaxing.

“Yeah, I just met Barry. He’s pretty cool.” Kevin continued smiling and gently prodding the other to open up. “Maybe we can sit around sometime… And do what you were doing.”

The other had to fight a smile behind his mask, stepping aside. “Oh, I should get back to that… For practice. It’s a family tradition. Sorry, I’ve been talking too long.” Cry went back to laying in the leaves, letting Kevin pass.

The human let out a sigh of relief, turning to Cry and waving before walking ahead. He was soon met with a crossroad. He took the right side first, met with a small room. It overlooked some sorts of destroyed buildings. Chills ran down his spine, spotting an old plastic knife discarded on the floor. Having some defense couldn’t be bad, right? Just in case he needed it. Afterall, he wasn’t sure how things with Cry even turned out so good… Didn’t monsters want to kill humans?

Kevin turned back and walked towards the other path, stumbling back once he was met face to face with Barry. “Oh, hello.” Barry spoke up, eye widened. “Was I really gone that long? Sorry.” The brunette’s lips curled upwards into a smile, pacing back towards the doorway. “Come in, I was just working on a few things for your arrival.”

The two walked into a nice home, smell of cinnamon and the warm feeling of comfort hit Kevin the moment that he stepped in. They walked down the hall, opening the door to a room. “This is where I plan for you to stay.” Barry whispered, slowly placing a hand on the human’s shoulder.

Kevin didn’t move, lips curling upwards. For a moment, going home slipped out of his mind. Once it rolled back around, a tinge of guilt hit his heart. This monster was clearly planning on him staying here… In the ruins. “I’ll let you look around.” With that Barry left.

He sighed, stepping in the room and getting his bearings. In his pocket he still held onto a handful of gold pieces, cell phone carefully tucked in the other, and the plastic knife rested in one of the loops on his belt. Kevin kept his headphones slipped around his neck and luckily he hadn’t lost his hat in the fall. He sat back down on the bed, noticing a closet. He stood and opened it, meeting eyes with a flimsy bookbag. “That could be handy…” He whispered, pulling it out.

The human took it and slipped it on with nothing to put in it at the moment. He searched the room, finding a few old medical supplies to stash in the bag before he walked back into the hall. He opened the door to the next room, finding himself with what must be Barry’s room.

It had a few bookshelves, a bed, desk, all the simple things that he needed. “Take the coins on the desk.” A voice in the back of his head whispered, leaving the idea fresh in his mind. For a second he reached towards the gold before stopping. It wouldn’t be right to take from Barry, after he’s given so much.

Once back in the hall, Kevin walked toward another room. In it was Barry, sitting in a large chair and reading a book. He looked up once Kevin’s feet squeaked on the creaky floor boards. “Hey Kev.” He watched the other. “Ah, you like that bag?” He asked.

Kevin nodded and felt his lips curl upwards into a smile. “Yes, it is nice… But I was thinking, when…” He paused, sighing. “When can I go home?” He asked quietly, watching the other grow tense.

“W-well, I was thinking that we could perhaps go out to explore at some point…” He tried to direct the conversation away from Kevin’s question.

“Oh, that does sound fun.” The human replied, guilt eating at him. “But… How do I exit the ruins?” He questioned him once more, straightening his back to show some confidence.

Barry was silent for a few moments before standing up and setting his book on the table. “I-I have to tend to something.” The monster paced away quickly, taking off down the set of stairs.

The raven haired male didn’t wait another moment until he chased after the monster. “Barry!” He called with no response. Worry built up, causing him to walk faster down the purple hall that he was met with.

Standing at a large door was the brunette monster. “See this? This is the exit to the ruins…” He paused, letting out a large sigh. “I’m going to destroy it so that no more humans can run out there and be killed.” He turned to Kevin, stern look on his face. “Please, go back to your room.”

“N-no.” His voice felt raw, almost gone. “Barry, I can’t stay here. I need to leave.” Kevin raised his voice.

“Kevin.” Barry’s words came out grim, angered even. “Go, back, to, your, room.” He swung back around, arms raised. “Go or fight me… Prove that they won’t kill you out there!”

He felt his heart drop, clenching his fists and holding stone still. “I don’t want to fight you Barry.” The raven haired male watched the monster start to summon the magic they used on Ross. “I don’t want to fight.” He repeated.

Barry’s shoulders shook, attempting to force himself to hurt the boy in front of him. “You must prove that you can survive on your own.” He responded, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Kevin held his ground, fighting past fear and plastering on a smile. “Barry, I don’t want to fight you.” He said one final time. The human took a step closer, watching the monster’s face saden.

“You… You’re right.” Barry sighed, turning to the door. “I can’t ask you to stay here. The place is real cramped once you get used to it..” He turned to Kevin, face serious. “Kevin please understand, I can’t protect you when you leave. I need you to understand, once you leave, Jon, he will kill you.” The brunette warned, pacing to leave quickly. He took a moment, looking back at Kevin with sorrow before exiting the room post haste.

The human let out a long sigh, swallowing back the guilt. “Thanks Barry.” He mumbled under his breath, pushing the large door open. It In front of him was the same patch of grass-same demonic flower awaiting Kevin with a smug grin. “You think you’re some big shot huh?” The flower asked.

Kevin raised a brow, holding stone still. “No, I-”

“Well you aren’t.” Ross interrupted. “Just because you didn’t want to hurt them doesn’t mean you won’t have to.” The flower cackled, slipping into the dirt like it wasn’t there.

The human stepped forward to where the plant was, looking up towards the only ray of sunshine he’ll be seeing for a long time. He looked down at his phone, calling for help. But nobody came.


	2. The Skeletons Of Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first people Kevin meets once leaving the ruins are two skeletons, they happen to need his help to get a ninja off their backs.

The human stumbled outside, hit with sudden cold. He rubbed his arms, clear goosebumps forming. Stumbling into the snow, he looked at the path ahead. He could make out a few trees, snowflakes melting on his arms. He paced forward, noticing a large branch left in the walkway. Kevin stepped over it and kept walking-crack.

He tensed, automatically picking up his pace and not looking back. After a few moments he looked back behind himself, swearing that the shadows moved, that something was there. Kevin, sped into a light sprint, stopping dead cold at the odd structure in front of him.

Out of the shadows slowly inched out was a boney hand. “Hey kid what gives?” The figure asked, unable to be seen out of the shadows. Kevin stood, frozen in complete fear. “You just gonna stare at me or are ya going to put er there pal?” They asked once more.

Kevin reached out at a snail’s pace, gripping the boney hand. He froze, feeling the ice cold hand grip his own. “See, now was that so hard?” They asked, short bitter chuckle coming from them.

“W-what’s so funny?” The human asked in pure confusion, taking a step back once his hand was released. Out of the shadows stepped a smaller skeleton figure, puft of pink hair standing out on him. “You looked like you were about to faint!” He laughed.

“I-I don’t understand…” Kevin whispered, purely confused at this point. What was so funny?! He was not only terrified, but lost, confused, and worried for his life. “Who are you?” He asked.

“Hmm? Name’s Mark.” The skeleton introduced himself, “Now, what’s your name human?”

“It’s Kevin.” He answered, a yelp escaping his lips as Mark grabbed his hand once more.

Mark didn’t acknowledge it, dragging the human as he walked. “Okay, so I had this brainstorm a second ago, you’re human, monsters hunt humans.” Kevin felt his heart stop, walking along with the monster. “But since Jack and I aren’t like that, what if we pretend kidnap you and just fake killing you to Brian? You’re up for that, right kid?” He snuck a glance at him. Kevin could swear one of the eye sockets of the skeleton flashed pink for a moment, but his eyes could just be playing tricks after all.

“I-uh-okay.” The human replied, at a loss for words. Could you even say no to a monster? Honestly, he wasn’t willing to see what’d happen if he did say no to him. “What does that mean?” Kevin asked.

“That means…” Mark paused, getting ahead of himself. “Wait, I have to go talk to Jack first. You uh… Just go on ahead, I’ll get to it in a minute.” He waved Kevin to walk ahead, letting the human pass.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders back, looking at the snowy path ahead. He’d almost forgotten about how cold it was. This snow was freezing compared to his thin t-shirt. He pulled his hat down firmer against the winds as he walked on ahead. He walked a few steps, turning to check on Mark. He was met with no one standing there, leaving him all alone again.

Walking further down the path, he was stopped by several dogs. It hadn’t taken much to get them off his back, usually it took throwing a stick or two. This place was calming even. The more he was out here, the worse the cold hit him. His fingers grew numb as he trudged down the path. “M-maybe someone has-”

“HUMAN!” A loud voice shouted from ahead. He looked up, eye to eye with the skeletons. “Halt!” A skeleton with bright green hair, whom Kevin assumed was Jack, shouted. The two sure looked odd. Both skeletons seemed the same size with Mark being a bit shorter than Jack, they both sported large coats, and of course bright hair. Just looking at them made Kevin feel ten times more cold.

“Wait, Jack.” Mark spoke up, hands in both his pockets. “The human seems to not like the cold, it’d kinda be like cheating if we tried to capture him when he’s freezing.” He mumbled to the other.

Jack nodded, glancing at Mark. “Yeah.” He turned back to Kevin, “Alright! Human, take my coat! I have plenty, ya need it more!” Jack slipped off the jacket, showing a green shirt he was wearing underneath. He tossed the jacket towards Kevin.

The human raised a brow, catching it and slipping it on. He threw the book bag back on, watching a large grin spread across Mark’s face. He held up a thumbs up before slipping his hands back into his pockets.

“Hey… Hey Jack.” He spoke up, nudging the other. “You gave him your, JACKet.” He chuckled, clearly amused by the half baked pun.

Jack sighed, crossing his arms. “MARK! This is why Brian wants to kill us!” He was pretty much shouting louder than anyone here at this point. “Okay, maybe he didn’t like my jokes either.”

“Yeah, guess the dude doesn’t like dick jokes.” Mark leaned on Jack, catching his breath. Personally, Kevin wondered if he even needed to catch his breath. Maybe it was just some weird habit. “Yeah, yeah, alright. We made this trap to catch you. It’s foolproof.” Mark mumbled, straightening his back and flipped his hair back to it’s normal position.

Kevin looked ahead to the snow. Drawn in the snow was several X’s and a switch by his feet. “Just turn all the X’s into O’s and ya can pass.” Jack explained, crossing his arms.

“Okay…” The human stepped forward, realizing the X’s did… Literally nothing. This caused Jack to glare daggers at the pink haired skeleton. “Mark… Did you really just draw fuckin’ X’s in the snow?!”

“That’s not what you wanted?” Mark asked, glancing at the other. “You said make X’s.” He replied.

“Yes! X’s that actually do something ya owof!” The green haired skeleton flailed his arms. “Why would those half arsed snow drawings stop him?! At least draw better X’s! This is like when you tried to sell people fried snow! That’s water!”

“Hey, someone bought it.” Mark laughed, clearly not bothered by the yelling. “And I was the one who made five hundred coins so I don’t see why not sell it.” He replied.

Kevin watched the two argue, furrowing his brows. Was he supposed to just… Stand here? Was he to wait? I mean, did he do something wrong or what? He looked around, spotting a stick. The human picked it up, drawing a circle around all the X’s as the skeletons argued. He set the stick down once he was done, walking past them. Hopefully that was the right thing to do.

“Mark! Look! He actually solved it!” He didn’t look back, small smile gracing his lips. Dare Kevin say, he was… Having real fun?

“Wow, humans are smarter than I would have thought.” Kevin heard Mark reply, the two skeletons sharing a laugh. “Where did those two meet? They’re made for each other..” He thought to himself, walking ahead.

After a while of pacing through snow he-“Human! You’re back for more!” Standing ahead of the path were the skeletons again, leaving Kevin at a loss. They were both at the end of the wooden bridge that he needed to cross. How… How’d they get ahead of him?

“Sure, but… How’d you two-”

“Shortcut.” Mark interrupted, almost knowing what Kevin was going to say. “We know them all, don’t worry about it kid.” He flashed a grin, almost startling the boy.

“Anyways, this is our… Uh… Gauntlet of death!” Jack shouted, as if someone couldn’t hear him. “As you can see, we’ve got fire, dogs, spears, all the classic kill you stuff. But uh… Don’t mind that box-”

“That’s Tinyboxtim. He wanted to be included.” Mark shot a glance at the other before turning back to Kevin. “So… You gonna set the trap er…?” The skeleton trailed off, watching Kevin look over the trap. No way he could “solve” this.

Jack made a noise that the Kevin assumed was him clearing his throat. “Well.. I am… Uh… Setting the trap. Righhht-you know what, we cannot catch the human this way. It’s just, not… Clever enough, we don't want to be known as the guys who caught him with this half baked scheme.”

“Okay… So we don’t want to known as the guys who used a realistic idea?” Mark asked, watching the trap put itself away.

“No! But this isn’t our best work Mark! Of all skeletons you should know that!” The green haired skeleton crossed his arms, turning around and pacing away. “I’ll be making a REAL trap if you excuse me. You can sit here with your miniature box!”

Mark shrugged, watching Kevin walk across the bridge carefully. Once across he turned his attention towards the skeleton. “How… How do you two know each other? You practically argue all the time.” Kevin spoke up, instantly realizing how rude that came out.

“Oh, don’t worry about it kid. I’ve just known him all my life really, He’s cool when we’re not catching humans… Catch him on a different day and you’d love the guy.” Mark replied, not looking away from the bridge.

“I… Okay. But, uh, are you going to catch up with him or?...”

The skeleton nodded, starting to walk ahead. “Yeah, come on kiddo, you don’t want to be caught behind again do you? You look like you saw a ghost when Jack and I beat you.” He chuckled.

Kevin quickly ran after the other, trying to catch up. When the cave ahead grew dark, he… Lost him, again. “How does he do that?” Kevin whispered, looking at the ice ahead. The human stepped a foot on the ice, sliding ahead to the end of it quickly. He yelped, falling onto his knees into the snow once he got off the ice.

“Human! This time, we’ve got an even greater way to catch you!” Jack shouted from the other end of a tile lit up floor. Next to him was a bright blue box with red details on it. “This puzzle was made by Hanson himself! You’ll love it!” He shouted pushing a few buttons.

The raven haired male watched the floor light up with plenty different colors. Jack babbled on about what each did but he couldn’t even process what was happening at this point. Suddenly the tiles stopped flashing, the hole floor red with pink tiles on both ends. Mark looked up at Jack, watching him just walk away. “Is he-”

“He’ll be fine.” The skeleton chuckled, glancing at the box. “Don’t worry… But uh… If we have to… Fake fight you, can you… Just avoid the attacks. I’ll go easy on ya kid.” The right eye socket flashed pink once more before he exited the room.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, walking ahead to be met with a town at the end of the cave. He looked around, spotting monsters shuffle around happily. He first walked into a small store, noticing a purple haired rabbit girl look up from her desk. She flashed a smile, “Oh, a human. Not many come around much anymore.” She whispered, “Wanna buy something?”

He nodded, pulling the assortment of coins that dogs left behind when they bailed on attacking him. He’s actually gotten quite a lot down here. He pointed to the plate of cinnamon buns on the counter, sliding coins onto for three towards her. “Nice choice darlin’, those are homemade.” She grinned, letting him take three.

The human waved to her, storing them in a pocket of the bag. He wasn’t too hungry at the moment. He walked on ahead, making occasional conversation. He spotted a house further away from a place known as Grillby’s. He shrugged it off and walked further into the cold. With this jacket it was much easier to get through the weather of this place. The further he went, the more fog rolled into the place. “Human!” A familiar voice shouted from the other end of the path out of this town. Another figure could be scene next to him, hands in his pockets.

“You’ve come far, but, we must catch you. Brian won’t be as lenient as we are. This is your last chance, Kevin, either be captured or fight us!” Jack crossed his arms, glancing towards Mark.

Kevin sighed, he wasn’t fighting but he hasn’t come this far to be captured for some “Brian” to catch him now. He stepped forward, standing proud. “Uh… Jack, Mark, can you let me pass, please?” Kevin asked, not moving.

Mark shrugged, “Well shit, he want’s to fight I guess.” He whispered to Jack, one eye flashing pink. “Guess we’ll have to ‘attack’ him.”

Jack nodded with one eye a bright green. “Kevin! Prepare for your shit to be wrecked!” He yelled, nuding Mark.

The “fight” was nothing special. Of course the skeletons weren’t trying to kill Kevin, that’d be completely insane. It mostly consisted of Jack or Mark faking attacks while Kevin grew more confused. Finally, Mark pretended to fall forwards, faking some sort of death. “Oh no, Jack, he’s good. I don’t know if he can be beat.” He mumbled from the ground.

“Well, tiny human, you have taken down Mark.” Jack glanced at his friend on the floor, shrugging softly at him. “I will let you pass for now, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t come back… Just in case, take our phone numbers, we will answer anytime” He hinted, moving aside and letting the human walk forward.

Kevin smiled gently at him, letting the skeleton add two contacts to the phone before he walked past. He walked slowly into a cave area, checking the cellular device once more. He fingers slid over the one that said Barry… He clicked call-nobody picked up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I was thinking last night and did some changes. Arin and Brian are now swapped cause Brian would want to murder you. Plus this way Arin and Dan can have more of a relationship. Yeeee. But let my clarify, I did NOT give Jack and Mark specific roles as Sans or Papyrus. They more or less are both like them but balance each out with different traits. Plus they aren't brothers in this, more like besties. The only reason they need Kevin is because Brian wants the two to actually do their job to kill humans and since they didn't, next chapter will be Brian hunting after him. Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter to this mini fic that I'm doing. I've just been typing this in my free time. I needed a break from my other Grumps fic and since I love Undertale, I give you Grumptale. Kevin is Frisk, Holly is Chara, Barry is Toriel, Ross is Flowy/Asriel, Jack and Mark are both Sans and Papyrus (I didn't like fitting them under one so I went with both. But they aren't related), Arin is Undyne, Dan is Mettaton, Brian is Alphys, Suzy is Muffet, and Jon is Asgore. Each chapter will be a game segment, meaning this chapters will be pretty long but only a few of them. I'll explain in each chapter as to why I did so. But I made Kev Frisk because he's too adorable to not be Frisk, Ross is Flowy because he's a demonic fuck and he's connected to Holly in a way, and Barry is Toriel because he wants to just protect Kev. I made Cry Napstablook because I thought it'd be cute. I'll add in a few others as I go most likely.


End file.
